


Pokémon: l'Apocalypse

by Sir_Thomas_No_More



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:18:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Thomas_No_More/pseuds/Sir_Thomas_No_More





	Pokémon: l'Apocalypse

La fin du monde  
sur le thème de pokémon

 

Le premier sonna de la trompette : une grêle de feu mêlé de sang se précipita sur le sol ; le tiers du sol brûla, ainsi que le tiers des arbres et toute plante verte.   
 Le deuxième ange sonna de la trompette : une sorte de grande montagne ardente se précipita dans la mer ; le tiers de la mer tourna en sang, le tiers des créatures marines animées mourut et le tiers des bateaux fut détruit.     
 Le troisième ange sonna de la trompette : il chut du ciel une grande étoile qui flambait comme une torche ; elle tomba sur le tiers des fleuves et sur les sources.  Cette étoile s'appelle "l'Absinthe".     
Ainsi le tiers des eaux tourna en absinthe et bien des gens moururent d'avoir bu de ces eaux empoisonnées.     
 Le quatrième ange sonna de la trompette ; le tiers du soleil, de la lune et des étoiles furent frappés, si bien qu'ils s'obscurcirent d'un tiers, que le jour perdit autant de sa clarté et la nuit pareillement.   
   

     
      
L'apocalypse, St Jean, nouveau testament, verset XII   

   

   

     
L'apocalypse: Introduction   

     
Arceus, depuis son trône au delà des nuages, regardait le monde qu'il avait créé. De ses mille bras, il avait façonné les terres. De ses mille bras, il avait façonné les océans. De ses milles bras, il avait façonné les hommes et les autres créatures vivantes, y compris les pokémons. Ses créatures avaient pris vie. Elles s'étaient développées, et c'est ce qui lui paraissait merveilleux dans toute sa création. Pourtant, pas une larme, pas un remords, rien, ne vint le troubler dans son dessein: Il détruirait ce monde qu'il avait créé, tout comme Kronos avait avalé ses enfants.  Il savait comment, et il savait pourquoi. Il n'avait pas besoin de se justifier. N'était-il pas le dieu des pokémons, celui qui régnait sur les rois, les empereurs, les présidents,  absolument tout le monde? Il n'avait de compte à rendre à personne, et c'était ce qui le désolait. Enfin, un temps. car si Arceus avait créé les émotions, il en était dépourvu. Nulle colère, nul amour, nulle peur ne le traversait. Et c'est ce qu'il y a de terrible chez un dieu.

 

 

 

 

Chapitre 1: ça a commencé...  
Darkrai, au fin fond de l'île Nouvelle lune, pensait. Contrairement à sa sœur jumelle qui elle, agissait, lui, il réfléchissait. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu sa sœur, Cresselia. Soit dit en passant, cela ne le troublait pas outre mesure. Ils se détestaient mutuellement, et ce depuis leur naissance. Lui représentait le mal, elle représentait le bien. Lui représentait les ténèbres, elle la lumière. Alors, comment auraient-ils pu se supporter? C'est à cela que pensait Darkrai. Soudain, une autre pensée lui vint. Une pensée qu'il n'avait pas invitée, une pensée effroyable et à laquelle il n'avait jamais pensé auparavant: la fin du monde approchait. Quand? Comment? A cause de qui? Il n'en savait rien. Mais il savait à qui le demander. écartant les frondaisons d'une attaque psychique, il s'envola, prêt à rejoindre la Tour Céleste.

Mew aussi l'avait ressenti. La fin du monde approchait. Dès qu'il le sut, il alla avertir l'être le plus proche de lui. Il pensa tout d'abord à le prévenir, par la pensée, mais pensa qu'il valait mieux le voir face à face. Il alla donc à la Forêt Linceul, pour retrouver Celebi et son aimé, Massko, celui qui avait empêché la Tour du temps de Dialga de s'effondrer. Quand le rite de téléportation fut fini, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Celebi.

"Mew! Quelle bonne surprise! lui dit-elle, En quoi puis-je t'être utile?  
-Je voudrais te parler d'une affaire de la plus haute importance, à toi, Massko... et Noctunoir."

Noctunoir était celui qui avait toujours empêché Celebi et Massko de tourner en rond, dans leur entreprise pour empêcher la tour du temps de s'effondrer. Mais, suite à sa rébellion contre son chef, Dialga primal -une version brutale du Dialga du futur où la tour du temps s'était effondrée-, il s'était associé à Celebi et Massko, et ce fut grâce à lui que Dialga primal avait pu être vaincu et revenir à la raison. Mais ceci est une autre histoire. Noctunoir fut facile à retrouver, avec des capacités psychiques comme celles de Celebi et Mew, et Noctunoir savait se téléporter de même. 

"Qu'y a-t-il? demanda Noctunoir, sitôt apparu,  
-Je voudrais vous parler à tout les trois d'une affaire de la plus haute importance, annonça Mew, la fin du monde.  
-Hein?  
-Quoi?  
-Inconcevable!  
-C'est pourtant vrai, poursuivit-il, mes pouvoirs psychiques sont formels, la fin du monde approche. Je suis avec vous ici pour que nous y remédions. Je sais que vous avez déjà sauvé le monde une fois. Je vous demande de le refaire.  
-Oui, mais la dernière fois, nous avions des indices! contra Massko, Là, nous ne savons absolument rien!  
-Il est vrai que vous nous donnez très peu d'informations, approuva Noctunoir, Ne sauriez-vous rien de plus?  
-Je connais le nom de celui qui la provoquera: Arceus" 

Mewtwo n'était sûrement pas l'être le plus proche de Mew. Certes il était fait de ses entrailles, il était un produit de lui-même. Pourtant, ils ne s'étaient vus que deux fois, et regrettaient ces deux uniques rencontres plus que tout au monde. Après bien des périples, Mewtwo avait élu domicile dans la grotte azurée, au sud-ouest d'Azuria. Ce jour-là, il méditait. Sur le monde. Sur ses faiblesses. Sur ses avantages. Sur ses souffrances. Sur sa raison d'être. Et c'est là qu'il les entendit. Des milliards de plaintes qui avaient traversées le continuum espace-temps pour se loger dans son crâne en une migraine épouvantable. Les cris d'un monde en pleine disparition, en pleine destruction: le sien. Tiré de son repos méditatique, il lança une aurasphère sur la paroi haute de la caverne, créant ainsi une ouverture vers l'air libre. Cependant, quand il s'élança vers cette ouverture pour sortir, il fut stoppé par une attaque rafale feu.

"Bien joué, Dracaufeu!" 

C'était un jeune dresseur. A l'expression de son visage, il ne devait pas comprendre la gravité de la situation. Mewtwo, agacé, décida d'en finir vite. Avec la télékinésie, il amena le saurien à sa portée. Là, il lança une fulgurante attaque tonnerre, enchaînée par un mitra-poing de puissance maximale. Le dresseur rappela son pokémon et envoya Pikachu. Avant que son adversaire ne puisse répliquer, Mewtwo avait saisi un lourd rocher et s'en servit comme d'un bouclier contre l'attaque fatal-foudre que le petit jaune lui lança. Le rocher, qui avait absorbé l'attaque, faisait palpiter les mains de Mewtwo. A bout, il le lui balança, signalant le K.O. de l'évolution de Pichu. Le dernier pokémon envoyé fut Herbizarre. Là, pas de secret. Une seule attaque choc mental le mit au tapis. Le jeune dresseur, geignant, couru vers le centre pokémon le plus proche.

"Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec toi."

Après cette révélation, Mewtwo s'envola. Il avait des questions à poser. A Rayquaza. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chapitre 2: Le début de la fin

 

Heatran souffrait. D'un mal certes inexplicable mais tout aussi douloureux. Il était le pokémon élémentaire volcanique et ses maux provoquaient des éruptions volcaniques dans le monde entier. Il essayait de les contrôler, mais cela ne servait à rien. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était retarder l'échéance. De ce fait, il souffrait également psychologiquement. C'est vrai, qu'est ce qu'un pokémon légendaire qui ne sait gérer son pouvoir? Heatran aurait préféré mourir, et son souhait serait bientôt exaucé.

Latias et Latios fuyaient. Hoenn venait d'essuyer la plus grande éruption volcanique jamais connue. Le mont Chimnée était entré en éruption, emportant dans sa chute Vermilava et Lavandia. On dénombrait plusieurs morts, beaucoup de blessés et un nombre hallucinant de disparus. Le frère et la sœur avaient tout d'abord tenté de sauver les villageois, mais en vain. Latias y avait même laissée le bout d'une de ses ailes, la rendant presque inapte à voler.  
« Tiens bon! », lui disait son frère, mais Latias n'espérait pas beaucoup. Mais ce qui la rendait triste, c'était de connaître la cause de cette éruption. Contrairement à son frère, elle était au courant pour la fin du monde. Alors, dans un souffle, elle annonça à son frère:  
« Latios?  
-Oui, ma sœur?  
-Vis bien. Le monde aura besoin de pokémons comme toi dans ses dernières heures. (elle toussa) Trouve Massko. Mets-le au courant pour le Mont Chimnée. Et n'oublie pas; (elle sentait la mort entrer en elle) je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. »  
Et c'est sur ces dernières paroles qu'elle mourut. Latios sentit une larme couler sur sa joue. Elle était froide, glaciale même, mais ce froid n'était pas comparable à celui qui venait d'assaillir son cœur.  
« Oui, petite sœur. Je n'oublierai pas. »  
Et, s'enfonçant dans les ténèbres du futur, il partit à la recherche du dernier pokémon à avoir traversé l'esprit de sa sœur.

Quand Darkrai arriva au pied de la Tour Céleste, il sentit une présence. Elle était puissante,   
peut-être même plus que lui. Mais cela l'importait peu. Dans ces sombres heures, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre en futilités martiales. Si ce pokémon souhaitait le combattre, eh bien il n'aurait qu'à le faire quand Darkrai aurait empêché l'apocalypse. Il entra donc, sans regrets, sans remords, sans craintes. Pourtant, alors que Kaorines et Altarias lui cédaient le passage, que Téraclopes et Branettes restaient dans l'ombre, cette surpuissance le suivait et l'épiait. Il se sentait tel un rat de laboratoire dont la vie ne serait qu'un test, si facile à remplacer. Il se retourna donc et clama d'une voix forte:  
« Qui que tu sois, laisse-moi; j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter. Tu ne m'empêcheras pas de voir Rayquaza, et s'il me faut te balayer, je le ferais sans problèmes. »  
Une voix particulière, tout aussi confiante, lui répondit:  
« Je suis Mewtwo, et je verrais Rayquaza! »  
La forme lévitante sortit de l'ombre. Une goutte de sueur perla sur le front de Darkrai.

« N'y a-t-il point un moyen de la stopper? demanda pour la trentième fois Noctunoir,  
-Ça n'a pas changé depuis trois secondes: je n'en sais absolument rien! »  
La réponse de Mew n'avait fait plaisir à personne. Massko se sentait impuissant, et il pensait ne pas être le seul. Il regarda sa bien-aimée. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle semblait ne plus le remarquer. Mais Massko s'y était habitué; Cela faisait longtemps maintenant qu'il la sentait distante à son égard. Cependant, s'il savait pertinemment ce que cela voulait dire, il s'interdisait de le penser, car lui aimait encore Celebi. Il se souvenait de leur première rencontre comme s'il l'avait vécu le jour même: Accompagné de son dresseur, Massko l'avait sauvée de Noctunoir et de ses sbires, les Ténéfixs, alors qu'ils recherchaient des informations sur les rouages du temps. Massko avait tout de suite éprouvé quelque chose pour elle, sans toutefois oser se l'avouer. Désormais, il était persuadé de l'inverse.   
« Celebi? demanda-t-il posément,  
-Oui Massko? Elle s'était retournée toute d'un coup, en sursautant, comme si elle était impatiente d'entendre la suite,  
-Je pense pouvoir savoir comment empêcher Arceus: explore le temps. Va dans le futur et dis-nous comment procéder. Je ne te demande pas d'y aller physiquement, mais seulement d'y jeter un coup d’œil.  
-Hmm... c'est faisable...Oui, nous allons le faire!  
-Allez Celebi! encouragea Mew,  
-Nous sommes de tout cœur avec toi! » la soutint Noctunoir  
Massko, lui, se contenta de chuchoter, mais personne y compris lui ne comprit exactement ce qu'il venait de dire.  
Celebi se prépara donc à aller dans le futur. Elle s'assit et ferma les yeux. Rapidement, des spasmes commencèrent à l'agiter, et elle sembla souffrir de l'intérieur. Soudain, elle se réveilla, haletant comme si elle avait manquée de se noyer :  
« Nous avons un GROS problème. »

Mewtwo et Darkrai se tenaient dorénavant face à face. Les attaques psy et ténèbres fusèrent dans la Tour, sans jamais sceller le destin de l'un des combattants. C'était Vibrobscur par ci, Aurasphère par là, mais aucune ne donnait l'avantage à l'autre. Ils finirent par se repousser l'un l'autre, suite à un duel télékinésique, entraînant des morceaux de murs dans leurs chutes. Soudain, Darkrai leva la main pour une trêve:  
« Attends! Tu veux voir Rayquaza pour avoir des réponses, n'est ce pas? Moi aussi, et sûrement pour les mêmes raisons. Tu es sûrement en quête d'un moyen pour stopper l'apocalypse, ce que je veux faire.  
-Comment cela se fait-il que tu sois au courant pour la fin du monde? Demanda à son tour Mewtwo en baissant sa garde  
-Disons que tu sous-estimes les pouvoirs du type ténèbres."  
Mewtwo n'avait pas trop aimé le sourire que Darkrai avait esquissé en disant cela. Et partager la gloire d'avoir sauvé le monde avec lui non plus.  
"Mais... que l'on soit bien clair... c'est une alliance temporaire, n'est-ce pas? s'empressa de demander Mewtwo,  
-Bien sûr! J'ai d'autres choses à faire que de jouer les baby-sitters avec toi! Je ressent pour toi un profond dégoût; comment peut-on se proclamer pokémon du mal en se baladant en blanc et violet, ce n'est pas sérieux!  
-Et toi alors? Tu es en deuil pour toujours porter une robe noire? Et tes yeux bleus, ça le fait mal!"  
Ils s'arrêtèrent de parler pour contempler le ridicule de la situation.  
"J'ai hâte que cette alliance soit terminée." 

Jirachi le sentait approcher. Un jeune garçon, accompagné de son Salamèche, probablement son pokémon de départ. Tant mieux, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de compagnie, et il aurait bien mérité son vœu pour être allé au fin fond de la caverne étoile. Jirachi vit donc le petit garçon arriver dans le dernier boyau de la caverne.  
"Je te félicite, petit, tintinnabula Jirachi, tu as mérité ton vœu. Dis moi ce que tu veux, et je le réaliserai.  
-Eh bien... ma mère est morte quand j'étais tout petit. J'aimerai... j'aimerai..."  
C'est là que la caverne commença à s'ébranler. Tout les murs de la caverne tremblaient, et des rochers en tombait. Soudain, un mur céda pour qu'un fleuve engloutisse la caverne.  
"Je voudrai n'être jamais venu au monde, déclara le garçon.  
-Moi aussi."  
Et tandis qu'ils étaient avalés par le fleuve, le garçon serra de toutes ses forces le dernier être qui aurait pu l'aider à revoir sa mère.  

Chapitre 3: Terribles révélations

Mewtwo et Darkrai s'approchaient ensemble du pinacle de la Tour. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'appréciait cette situation, pourtant ils la savaient tout deux indispensable. Ils étaient l'opposé de l'autre, pourtant ils étaient semblables à des frères. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant le dernier escalier.  
"Et s'il n'est pas content de nous voir? demanda Darkrai,  
-Alors nous lui rendrons son salut!" répondit Mewtwo dans un rictus.   
Ils montèrent donc les escaliers, et virent le pokémon vert du ciel, de plus de sept mètres de long, surplombant le monde de sa hauteur vertigineuse. Rayquaza regardait le monde depuis le ciel dont il était le gardien.  
"Je vous souhaite la bienvenue en ma demeure, le Pilier Céleste.( Rayquaza tourna son corps de serpent vers ses interlocuteurs) Je suppose que si vous êtes ici c'est parce que vous voulez des informations sur Arceus et la fin du monde?"  
Les deux pokémons maléfiques balbutièrent quelques mots sans le moindre sens, puis Darkrai s'avança.  
"Ô grand Rayquaza, seigneur tout-puissant du ciel, nous requérons ton infini savoir pour une noble quête.  
-Pas la peine de chercher à vous dissimuler ! grogna Rayquaza, Je sais qui vous êtes, Mewtwo et Darkrai, et sachez que dans toute autre situation je vous aurai mis en pièces sur le champ.  
-Cela veut dire que vous n'allez pas nous aider?  
-L'ai-je dis?(il sourit d'une manière étrange). Je vais vous dire ce que vous voulez savoir:  



End file.
